A New Life and Living it With Vampires
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is the Sequel to I Bought Vampires at a Monster Shop. The story continues here.
1. What Happened So Far

Hello, this is Kelly Waters, or as I now prefer, Kelly Neko. It's been about a week since I was brought to Cross Academy by three teenage vampires. Akatsuki Kain, who carried me all the way. Hanabusa Aido, the vampire that hated me when we first met. Kaname Kuran, the purblood vampire that told me what my father, my real father, was part purblood vampire.

In the week I've been in Cross Academy I've been stuck in the infirmary, letting my leg heal all the time. It was getting better slowly, and with that time the Headmaster even told a nurse to teach me to use crouches. That way I could go somewhere, like the bathroom without someone carrying me or using an wheelchair. It wasn't as hard as I thought; it only took me two days to get it down.

I've also met some of the people that went to the school, students to be more correct. Most of them were vampire, asking me what went on over the time Aido and Kain stayed with me. The other people I meant were Yuki, the Headmaster's, who told me his name, so Kaien's Cross's adopted daughter. The other was Zero Kiryu, who I was told was a vampire hunter. I was a little scared at that, remembering that my father was killed by a vampire hunter. I felt lucky that he didn't find out about my vampire side.

OK, now if you haven't been following the story, let me brief you in on what's happened so far.

Weeks ago my father, who turned out to be my step father, ordered me to go to an monster shop. He said he wanted me to go get monster pets so they could help me around the house. It was so he didn't have to do anything at all. So I went to the Monster Shop and, after looking around a little, found Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain; Japanese vampires. So I bought them.

After I took them home, Aido made it clear that he didn't like me very much. Well my mother teased me over picking cute vampires, my father got pissed off, thinking that the two vampires were human boys. He then tired to hit me but I stopped him in time by saying that they were vampires.

Then the next day I was ordered to wake up the vampires so they could help me with work around the house. Although once they were awake, Aido was being rude and stuborn, refusing to do any work. So I ended up giving in to him and just showed the vampires around the house some more. It was also the day I learned about blood tablets. After that I got a whipping from my so called father.

Soon after that I got bit by Aido and then he seemed to change after that. He started to act all friendly and flirty. It was a little creepy, seeing Aido act different. I was then forsed to eat since I was told I need the strength. I was almost forced feed too. After that, Kain and Aido told me the story to how they ended up in the Monster Shop.

A couple days later, Kain showed up in my school and embarrassed me in front of my classmates and my best friend. After the day at school I came home and ended up getting slapped by my father. Aido and Kain took me to my room a little after I made my father made infront of my mother. After a fight Kain had with my dad I made Aido say in my room with me in case my father were to come back.

The next day, after school, I went to a book store which Aido bugged me into coming as well. When at the book shop we ran into a vampire friend of Aido and Kain's: Takuma Ichijo, another Japanese vampire. After a small while, Ichijo came back to my house with me to talk to both Aido and Kain. I had heard the new vampire talk about getting Aido and Kain back home, which upset me.

Soon after Ichijo left my aunt, who I hated, came to visit. She insulted and hit me infront of my mother and the vampires. Once I was taken to my room by Aido and Kain, they both bit me, Kain in my neck and Aido in a cut in my knee. When I woke up both vampires were laying on my bed with my, which was really embarrassing since both vampires are hot.

Soon after that I started to feel really weird. It was then I told my mother the truth about what my father did to me. It was then I found out that Neil wasn't my real father, but a vampire was my real father. Once my mother left I fell asleep shocked to hear that I was part vampire. When I told Aido and Kain the next day, they were as shocked as me.

Not too long after, when my mother went to her club, leaving me alone with the vampires, Ichijo called for Kain. Kain then left to meet with Ichijo since he was told by Ichijo he knew a way they could come home. So that left me and Aido alone, though Aido went outside to wait for his cousin. So my step father got me alone and tried to kill me, but, thanks to Aido, I was saved. Although it turned out the knife meant for me was poisoned. He would have died if Kain, with two other vampires, didn't come back in time.

So while we were in the hospital I meet the purblood vampire, Kaname Kuran, who I found out was a purblood later on, in a hotal. It was also then Kaname told me that my father was part purblood, meaning I was also about one third purblood to, though my vampire side was locked up by my vampire father when I was two.

After that, the walk to Cross Academy continued, while I continued to ride on Kain's back. After a few more hours we got to the school, Cross Academy. Kaname then lead us to a building, with Aido called the Moon Dorms. I could tell right away, from the aura, that vampires filled the building like the Monster Shop basement did. Though once inside I was nearly attacked by one of the vampires. Kaname had stopped him after the vampire licked blood off my arm. I was then carried, by Aido, to see the Headmaster to let me join the school.

While that's the short way of saying what has happened. Right now I'm in a informary, siting still as a nurse takes off the cast on my leg to clean the skin. Although, I really don't think you want to hear about that. So, I'll catch you later, bye.


	2. Meeting Csiana Swan

"Alright, Kelly, your leg is all better and you may go to the Headmaster to get the things you'll need to stay at this school." A nurse said as she took the cast off my now healed leg. I let out a contented sigh as I stood up on both of my legs the first time in almost two weeks. It felt really good that I could walk on my own again without using any type of help.

I yawned and stretched as I made my way to the Headmaster's office. My one leg was hurting only a little a bit because it had been a while since I've stood on it. I just ignored the pain since it was nothing compared to the pain my step father would cause me. Besides, it was just a pins and needles pain, meaning my leg was only asleep.

"Come in." Came the Headmaster's voice when I knocked on the door. I opened the door and walked in to see the Headmaster's happy face. "Ah, Kelly Neko, you're all better I see." He said, smiling at me a little childishly. I couldn't help but smile back at the man. "Yes Headmaster. I was sent here to get the things I'll need to attend your school." I answered him and he smiled even more. "Right, I have your things right here." the Headmaster said, getting out a piece of paper, a key and a black uniform.

"Kaname told me about your vampire side, which would be why I call you Neko, but I was also told that your vampire side is sleeping. So you'll be taking Day Class with my Yuki and Kiyru-Kun. OK?" He asked me, still sounding a little childish. I didn't really answer him, all I did was stare at my black uniform. Aido and Kain's were white, like the rest of the vampires. I didn't really want to be separated from my vampires. Although I wasn't going to argue with the Headmaster about it.

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross." I said and turned around to walk away after reading my room number on the paper. "Wait, Kelly. If you wish to keep seeing, just follow the screaming girls or my Yuki when classes are over, OK." He asked me and winked. "Um, sure, thank you." I said, a little confused to why he winked at me.

I blushed softly as I made my way to my dorm room. I had finally figured out what the Headmaster had meant when he told me about meeting Aido and Kain. I was embarrassed since I kind of did like like them. I like Aido for his silly, childish side and I loved Kain for his sweet, caring and sensitive side.

I then sighed, rubbing my hand through my hair as I finally reached the door that lead to my dorm room. I started to put in my key to unlock the door but I stopped when I noticed it was already unlocked. I turned the door knob and walked in, making the girl in the room look up at me. She had wavy chocolate brown hair that came just below her shoulder blades and her bangs just cover her eyes. The girl's eye were a silver gray. I noticed that she had ear rings and a feather tattoo on her right shoulder. She also looked about my age.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't told someone was already using this room." I said, about to leave when I noticed the other bed. "Oh, well I guess I'm your room mate then. I'm Kelly Neko." I said as I walked into the room. "I'm Csiana Swan." The girl said back in a quiet toned voice. I just gave her a soft smile as I placed my uniform with the key and paper on the bed. It was then that I noticed a large suitcase against the wall beside the bed. I right away recognized it as one of the ones that were from my home.

"Oh, that came a few days ago. The Headmaster told me I was going to get a roommate." Csiana said as she smiled sad like. "hay, are you alright?" I asked Csiana wondering what could be wrong with her. "It's nothing really. It's just........." She said then trailed off sounding a little unsure of what to tell me. "It's just what? You can tell me. I'm not one to judge people." I said softly making her sigh and smile a little. "Someone I like from the Night Class has been gone for over a month now, almost two months now. Actually him and his cousin." Csiana said and I had a good idea who she was talking about.

"By any chance do you mean Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain?" I asked and then the girl on the other bed looked really surprised, her silver gray eyes widening a little. "How did you know that?" She asked me and I shrugged. There was no way I as going to say that they stayed at my house for a few weeks. That would long cause more questions and I didn't like to lie that much. I only lied when I needed to, like to protect myself. "I met them when I got here. They seem nice." I said, lying only because I couldn't tell the truth. I doubted that Csiana knew about vampires, since the Headmaster told me it was a school secret.

"Well, Aido is kind of a childish idiot, I find him funny. It's Akatsuki Kain that I like. Although I try not to show it that much since I don't like acting like a fan girl." She said and I felt a little confused. "A fan girl? What's that?" I asked Csiana. "Oh, right you're new so you wont know. A fan girl is someone that has a crush over a Night Class student and shows it by screaming the name of that Night Class student." Csiana explained to me and I felt a pinch of jealousy in my heart.

Csiana already told me she had a crush on Kain so I thought that at least left me with Aido. But now that I knew that a lot of girl liked both vampire boys, it made me feel really jealous, which wasn't that much normal for me. I haven't been jealous over a boy since I was six and it was at my best friend to. "All the girls are going to go crazy when they find out Aido and Kain are back." Csiana said and then sighed. "Huh? But they came back a little over a week ago." I said, thinking why no one knew this yet. "Huh? Really? Well, school was off for two weeks for spring break and all. School starts again tomorrow." Csiana said and it made scene to me.

So for the remaining few hours of the day, I should have mentioned earlier that I was let out of the infirmary around three pm, I just talk to Csiana. I would have explored the school a little but I was a little tired out from being in the infirmary over a week. After talking to Csiana for a little bit I just stared at the cealing, thinking things over before I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Csiana Swan does not belong to me. She belongs to another girl on Fanfiction: Cubes of Sugary Goodness


	3. First Day Of Classes

It was my first day of a new school and I was surprised by how different it was then my other school. Although that might have been because my other school was a public school. Cross Academy was a privet school so things where bound to be different. For example, all classes were in the same class room and their were no breaks until lunch.

I was trying to drown out the voices of happy girls. They had found out that Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain had come back to school and now they were going into a frenzy. 'Wow, if they're like this now, I can't wait to see how they act when they see the Night Class vampires.' I thought and sighed.

"Hello, Kelly-Chan. It's good to see that you are finally able to walk." Yuki said as she sat beside me. The Headmaster was making her until I felt more comfortable with being in this school. It was nice of the Headmaster but also a little unnecessary. I was already as comfortable as I was going to get. Knowing that my step father was dead and that my mother would be here in a few weeks made me very comfortable.

"I'm fine, Yuki, thank you for asking." I said, smiling at the girl beside me. "Thanks good. I was horrifid when I heard how your leg got broken. I never knew a father, even a step father could be that evil." Yuki said, frowning a little bit, looking like she was feeling sorry for me. "It's fine. It seemed to make things better when I learned that Neil Water's wasn't my real father. It made my heart feel a lot better when I leard my real father really did love me after all." I said and smiled to myself.

After that Yuki left me alone. Actually Yuki had completely fallen asleep. I had given up trying to wake up the girl after my third time doing it. I was just trying to help with keeping out of trouble with the teacher. Although, every time I woke her up, Yuki just feel back to sleep a few minutes later. So I just let her sleep and I just took some notes over what the teacher talked about.

Things were actually boring in this school. Since it was further in Japan, more people spoke Japanese. Now I think I already said I was half Japanese but I still didn't know much to speak or under stand it. Actually now that I remember, I wasn't even half Japanese. My birth father, vampire, was also American.

Anyways since I was farther in Japan now, more people spoke Japanese. I was lucky that most of the people at this school was fluint in English. Still the Headmaster put me in a class that thought Japanese. That way I could understand and speak Japanese better. Not everyone spoke Japanese here after all plus it wasn't so bad since I too a Japanese class in my other school, though it was a little hard.

Suddenly excited whispers from the females caught my attention. Some of the whispers were in Japanese but from the voices that were in English, I heard what they were talking about. The girls were talking about the Night Class and how they couldn't wait to see them. I was a little bored so I listened in on two girls talking.

"I can't wait to see the Night Class tonigh. I heard a rumer that Hanabiusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain were finally back at school." One girl said happily. "Oh my god, are you serious?!" Another girl said like she didn't believe her friend. "Yes, I heard it from Uoko which she heard it from Kenny who heard it from his brother that he saw them here the other night." The first girl said happily again and then both girls squeeled.

The bell went like a minute later and all the girls ran out of the room. I yawned softly as I stood up to leave but saw that Yuki was still asleep. "Yuki, awke up, classes are over." I said, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Hm, already?" He asked, picking up her head and she looked a little embarrassed. "While, if you want to see the Night Class." Follow me, Yuki said and grabbed my wrist before I could respond. I didn't care though. I was going to see Kain and Aido again.


	4. Seeing Them Again

**I'm changing the writing style. Tell me if you like it or not and I'll change it back or not.**

* * *

I was surprised when I go to the Moon Dorm gates with Yuki. I never expected this many people to be here, and when I say people I mean girls. I did see a couple of boys there, but other than that it was only girls. Still it was a really crazy sight to see. I looked around to see if I could see Csiana Swan, my room mate, but there were too many girl around to really see. Also, she did say she wasn't a fan girl so she might not be here.

"Is it always like this?" I asked Yuki and she lead me to the front of the girls. I could swear that I saw a sweat drop roll down her head as she laughed a little.

"Pretty much. Sometimes it can be worse. Once in a while, like in exams times, there will only be a few girls. Although other than that, it's always like this." Yuki answered me then went to pushing the girls back.

"Shouldn't someone be helping you?" I then asked, thinking that this was too much work for one person.

"Yeah, Zero, but he is probably skipping." Yuki said in a complaining tone. I only nodded at that, feeling sorry she had to do this all alone now.

In only a few minutes I was starting to get really annoyed. The fan girls kept screaming in my ear and even pushed me a little, trying to get past me, closer to the gates. Also, the girls that were around Yuki and me complained to Yuki about letting me while not them closer. I ignored them, or at least I tried to. They were starting to get on my nerves and, unlike my step father, these girl could not hurt me if I fought back. Well, actually they could but if they did they would at least get into trouble.

"Will you stop pushing me all ready?!" I snapped, having lost my temper. Most girls only shot me glares but I heard a few, 'Oh, sorrys.' Although as soon as she gates started to open the girls started to push and shove even harder then before. I got more annoyed and snapped at them again, though this time they all ignored me. Yuki flashed me a small, smile as she held back a group of girls and I felt bad that she had to do this about every day.

"You don't have to be so mean to them, Kelly-Chan." I heard a voice I knew all too well behind me say. Before I could turn around to face him, I felt Aido's arms wrap around my upper arms as he hugged me tightly. I heard a few gasps of shock as this happened, followed by some glares. I only ignored them and turned around once Aido let go of me.

"It's good to see that your cast is finally off. I hoped it would be. Though I can see a few bruises." Aido said as he smiled down at me.

"Actually the cast came off a few days ago. As for the bruises, they should heal soon. About a week or so." I told him, returning the smile. Aido tilted his head to the side slightly in a cute way.

"Really? Then why haven't you come see us, Kelly-Chan?" Aido asked in a whinny tone with a playful pout. I blushed really slightly as I smiled at the vampire in front of me.

"Sorry, I wanted to but I've been a little busy." I admitted, looking down slightly. I really did want to see Aido and Kain as soon as my cast came off but I had other things I had to do and when I was finsihed them there was no time to visit the vampires. Aido suddenly smiled again.

By this time I noticed that even more girls were glaring at me. I also noticed that the glares were sharper, more dangerous then before. Although I didn't really mind since it was just looks after all and they couldn't hurt me since they'd get into trouble.

"Oh, that's OK since I get to see you now." Aido said before giving me another tight hug. As I blushed I watched Kain walk over. He seemed to whisper to Aido though I was still able to hear what he said.

"Hanabusa, let her go. Don't forget what Kaname told us." I heard him say, his tone of voice kind of warning. Aido sighed deeply and slowly as he then pulled away.

"Yeha yeah, I know." He whispered back and I say him pout again though this one seemed real. I frowned and tilted my own head to the side for a little.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and both vampires looked a little surprised. I guess they'd thought I couldn't hear them. Kain's look turned into a soft smile as he looked at me.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." He said, smiling as he ruffled a hand through my hair. I only smiled back and nodded, even though I really wanted to know what Kaname had told them. Did he tell Aido and Kain to stay away from me or something?

"Aido, Kain, come." I heard Kaname call out and I, along with the two vampires in front of me, turned to see the purblood vampire looking over her, waiting for Aido and Kain to go over to him. When the purblood looked my way, he gave me a thin smile, which actually made me look away from him. He had told Aido and Kain something about me that I wanted to know; I had a right to know. Though I wasn't going to ask here.

"Well we'll see you laters, Kelly-Chan." Kain said before he walked off towards Kaname. Although Aido stayed back with me. He leanded down to my ear, where I could feel his hot breath.

"If you become a prefect we'll get to see you more offeten." I heard Aido whisper. He then pulled back, winked at me and walked away over to Kaname and Kain. I noticed Kaname look at me again before he turned around and walked off towards the school.

"Hay, what was that all about?" A male's voice from behind me demanded. I turned around and saw that it was only Zero Kiryu. I then notice the girls stopped glaring at me to look at the boy, but not in a glare, in fear.

"It's nothing, Zero. Aido and Kain were only talking to me." I said and offered him a small smile. I saw that Zero looked away from me and watched the remaining vampires, that were walking into the school, with a glare.

"I don't care what happened back in your home; stay away from them; expecally that stupid purblood." Zero warned me once he was looking at me again. His voice, and look, reminded me of my step father for a moment; when he was threatening me to be quiet and not to tell my mother he'd been hitting me. I only frowned and looked away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." I said before I started to walk away before he had the chance to respond or stop me. I just walked back to my room in silence, no one running after me for both Aido and Kain talking to me, also for Kaname smiling at me.

"So, you seem kind of friendly with Aido and Kain. Are you sure you haven't met before?" My roommate, Csiana Swan, asked me once I stepped into the room. She was sitting on her bed, looking at me. I sighed as I though of something to tell her.

"Yes, I met them a couple years ago when they were in spring break or something. My family was nice enough to let the two boys stay at my house for the time." I lied to Csiana. There was still no way I was going to tell the truth.

"Oh........ alright I guess." Csiana said, looking away from me to look over some paper I guessed to be her homework. I only exhaled deeply as I walked over to my bed. When I made sure Csiana wasn't looking, I changed out of my uniform and into my PJs. I had sort of a problem with people, even if other girls, seeing me half naked. Once I was changed I climbed into my bed.

"Can you turn on a desk lamp of something? I want to go to sleep?" I asked Csiana without even looking at her.

"Oh, alright." I heard her saw and I heard a soft click as things got a little brighter. A momnet later I heard another soft click an the room lightly turned off.

"Thanks." I mumbled, closing my eyes and yawning.

"You're welcome." I heard the other girl's reply before I feel asleep.

* * *

Please check out my Rido and Rido/Aido storys and read and review them **^_^ **I love reading reviews, so review every chapter and make them as long as you wish **=D**


	5. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


End file.
